


A Very Old Sculpture

by MaxZook



Category: Drabbles - Fandom
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxZook/pseuds/MaxZook
Summary: Based on an altogether-too-familiar fanfic typo. Harry and Hermione encounter a surprising sight at the Ministry of Magic.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	A Very Old Sculpture

For the first time since the night of the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Harry and Hermione passed through the lobby of the Ministry Of Magic.

In place of the rather overblown sculpture that had greeted them the night of the battle, there stood a plain bronze figure, a female dressed in Greco-Roman witch’s robes. The left hand was held out in a “stop” gesture, while the index finger of the right hand was held to her puckered lips in a shushing gesture.

“What do you think that’s supposed to be?”, wondered Harry.

“Oh, I’ve read about that,” replied Hermione. “It’s one of the oldest images in the history of Magic.”

Suddenly Harry was filled with a feeling of dread.

“Yes, Harry. That is the Statue Of Secrecy.”


End file.
